


Can't Buy Me Love

by howl-to-the-wind (greenleaf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AND SWEET, Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Boyd remains the most sane, Businessman Derek, Christmas Fluff, Derek Wears Glasses, Erica and Isaac are little shits, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Poor Derek, Shy Derek, Smart Stiles, Stiles is awesome, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf/pseuds/howl-to-the-wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me that you want the kind of thing that money just can’t buy.</p><p>...or where shy!Derek - pathetic!Derek in Erica's opinion, not that Derek was asking - fails at talking to his crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Buy Me Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MySnarkySelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/gifts).



> This fic is for my [stereksecretsanta](http://stereksecretsanta.tumblr.com/) giftee [mysnarkyself](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/). You pretty much let me get away with writing anything, so I really hope you like this.
> 
> Title and summary taken from The Beatles’ song _“Can’t Buy Me Love.”_

It wasn’t that Derek liked to flaunt his money or that he felt like acting high and mighty just because he came from (probably, most likely) the richest family in the state.

Being rich had its perks and let's just say that no one _utilized_ those more than Derek, even more than his devious older sisters Valerie and Laura, or his mischievous younger twin siblings Cora and Cameron; and certainly a lot more than his very responsible eldest sibling Matthew and his sweet youngest brother Nathan.

Derek wasn’t exactly denying any of that. He could have anything and everything he wanted with just a swipe of one of his credit cards or a few well-placed hundreds. Sometimes, he didn’t even need to do anything, his face and the Hale family name familiar enough to open many doors.

Because the truth of it was that Derek Hale, renowned businessman and entrepreneur, was actually the shyest, quietest, and most awkward in his intimidating and talented family. There was nothing quite like using his wallet and his family’s reputation to _‘speak’_ for him so that he didn’t have to.

However, money wasn’t the answer to everything and as it turned out, there was something Derek wanted very much that turned out to be the one thing his money couldn’t get him.

Sucks.

 

 

 

Stiles Stilinski was a Marketing Analyst hired by Derek’s father, Desmond Hale, almost a year ago. He was graduated top of his class, and worked for a successful consultancy firm before Desmond gave him an offer he couldn’t refuse in exchange for working as their in-house analyst.

(He was also tall, lithe, had broad shoulders, strong thighs, a trim waist, and the brownest doe eyes Derek had ever seen, not to mention pale skin dotted with the cutest little moles. And that smile; it made Derek weak in the knees.)

A lot of people, Derek included, weren’t sure at first as to why Desmond was determined to go after the man, until Stiles’ first company presentation regarding their latest marketing campaign. It was a scathing, rather brutal, dissection of the company’s ineffectiveness, something that they had been trying to (unsuccessfully) rectify over the past years.

(Actually, Derek was pretty sure Laura, as Vice-President for Marketing, had never completely forgiven Stiles for his stinging commentary.)

Stiles gave them a list of possible strategies and within two months, sales spiked high enough to shut everyone up.

Stiles had proven himself to be quite a genius, and continued to do so with every month that passed…

…and Derek only found himself falling more and more in love with him.

If only he could actually tell him that.

 

 

 

Derek looked over the rim of his glasses and tried not to stare too much at the other man in the room. Stiles was concentrating on his laptop, fingers dancing over the keyboard as he typed.

It was just the two of them in the room. Derek, as the company’s Vice-President for Finance, worked with Stiles a lot of the times regarding the company’s budget, expenses, and financial risks. Since it was already December, they were working on the budget proposals for next year.

Stiles was already hard at work. Derek was… well…

The sound of click-clacking keys stopped as Stiles’ paused to grab his mug. Derek was transfixed as he watched Stiles lick his lips. His mind was blank and he didn’t know what to say, but if he could just make conversation–

“Sir?”

Derek was glad he was used to his nosey, pesky siblings, because he hardly jolted from his seat in surprise. His assistant Kira was by the door.

“Sir, Miss Lana Cooper just arrived.”

“…Why?”

The word was out before Derek could stop himself. Across the table, Stiles snorted and Derek resisted the urge to blush.

Kira gave him a sympathetic look. “Erm, she said you had a… lunch date?”

“A what?”

“…A lunch date, sir,” she repeated. She knew him well enough to understand his plight.

This was the fifth time this week Lana came to see him at the office and it was only a Wednesday. Derek would have had her banned from the building altogether if her family wasn’t long time business associates of the Hales. But how many times did he have to tell her that he wasn’t the least bit romantically interested in her?

If Derek was at home, he would have whined and complained, but he wasn’t, so he didn’t. He had to act like a gentleman.

“…I’ll be right there.”

As soon as the door closed, Derek rubbed the bridge of his nose above his glasses. He took a deep breath, trying to school himself into his usual professionalism.

“I’ll head on out first,” he said softly.

Stiles didn’t say anything and Derek could feel him watching as he packed his things. Derek was feeling a bit embarrassed and avoided glancing at the expression on Stiles’ face, especially since he wasn’t sure what Stiles looked like at the moment.

He and Stiles had an odd relationship, one that hovered between more than acquaintances, but less than friends. They exchanged pleasantries whenever they met – which usually consisted of Stiles’ chirpy hellos and Derek’s silent nods or gruff greetings – and they do know a few things about one another’s personal life or at least some general details, like about Stiles' Sheriff father, his veterinarian best friend who he shared an apartment with, that he was single – though to be fair, anybody could read about Derek’s life off of a Google search.

Other than that… nothing.

It was odd considering they worked together all the time and Stiles seemed to flirt, talk back, and debate with everyone but Derek, including Derek’s family. Stiles was chivalrous towards Talia and Laura, held lengthy conversations with Desmond and Matthew, flirted with and teased Valerie, Cora and Cameron, and was practically an honorary big brother to Nathan.

Derek … well…

They talked but mainly about work and business, because no matter how hard Derek tried, he just couldn’t find a way to get over his shyness and awkward tongue.

Derek let out a sigh, feeling like such a failure.

“You look a bit too dejected for someone going on a lunch date.”

Derek jolted. He had always been too aware of Stiles’ presence whenever they were in the same room, but he definitely did not expect the other man to comment.

“To be honest, I would really rather stay here,” Derek admitted. The _‘with you’_ remained unsaid and unheard.

Stiles’ curiosity was piqued. “Really? Even over a lunch date with the most eligible bachelorettes in the city?” He cleared his throat. “…Or the other women that constantly come by to visit?”

“Even then,” Derek said, shrugging. Before he knew it, his tongue was wagging, “None of them are my type anyway. They’re all women.”

Stiles was so shocked that his elbow upended his mug of coffee all over the table, while Derek was horrified at the fact that he somehow found the courage (idiocy) to say that.

“So… does that mean… you’re…” Stiles trailed off, a blush staining his cheeks.

“I should go,” Derek said abruptly.

He hightailed it out of there like his ass was on fire.

 

 

 

“Well, that’s one way of getting him to know you’re interested,” Isaac said, using shot glasses to scoop M&Ms from the large glass bowl on Erica’s desk. He also wasn’t even the least bit sympathetic to Derek’s plight.

“In my opinion, if you want him to really like you, then stop giving him those looks,” Erica said, multitasking easily as she read and signed the reports in front of her.

“What looks?” Derek asked from his unceremonious sprawl on the office couch.

Erica pointed her pen at him without looking away from what she was reading. “That look you always give him, the look that clearly says _‘I want you’_.”

Isaac scoffed. “But Derek does want him, really, really badly; practically told him too. In fact, I think congratulations are in order, man. You’re usually quiet, but that was a pretty ballsy move.”

Erica snorted in amusement. Derek glared at Isaac, even when he gave him a shot glass of sweets and a cheeky smile.

Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes-Boyd, and her husband Vernon Boyd III were Derek’s best friends and practically part of the family. It was funny really, since Isaac had been Cameron’s roommate in college while Erica used to be an intern under Laura. They only really got to know Derek after they became part of the company, but became closer to him rather than his siblings. The only exception was Boyd, who Derek went to high school and college with.

They were a godsend in Derek’s opinion. They were good at their jobs – Isaac in Human Resources, Erica in Sales, Boyd in Engineering – so they understood Derek’s dedication to the company. More than that, without Isaac’s frankness, Erica’s no-nonsense attitude, and their combined loudness, Derek would have been far off worse with his fear of socializing and abysmal interpersonal skills.

… not that they were always sympathetic, those traitors.

“Okay, listen, babe.” Erica sighed. “We know you’re the shy type, but you have to find a way to show Stiles that you don’t hate him, which means cutting down the glaring, the one-sided eyebrow conversations, and the creeping.”

Derek protested. “I do not–”

“You do.” Isaac smiled so pleasantly Derek wanted to toss M&Ms at his face.

Erica nodded. “Yes, you do. So swallow your pride, woman up, and ask him out.”

“You’re mean,” Derek said, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at the woman. Erica had the amazing capability to bring his inner brat out. He turned to Isaac. “How did you get Danny to go out with you?”

At the mention of that name, Isaac visibly softened, but before he could answer, Erica spoke, snickering.

“The Christmas party this year is in two weeks, Der. You can make your move just like Isaac did. During last year’s party, Isaac was so jealous over that Ethan guy from Operations who was flirting with Danny that he got so drunk and then tripped face-first into Danny’s crotch.”

Derek burst out laughing while Isaac tossed his entire shot glass of M&Ms at Erica in retaliation.

When Boyd walked into the room a few moments later, Erica was still trying to fish candies down her blouse, Isaac was pouting sullenly, and Derek still didn’t know what to do about Stiles.

“…I don’t think I want to come in here.”

“Isaac threw M&Ms down my shirt!” Erica screeched at her husband.

“You probably deserved it,” Boyd said, with a small smile. “Now, what happened?”

Boyd consoled Erica, consoled Isaac and, after being informed about Derek’s mess of a love life, consoled Derek. This was his main role in their friendship, the patient rock to his idiotic friends and his stubborn wife. It had been expected of him being Derek’s longest and best friend, but Isaac was the cause of more than a few headaches too. (Erica too, but they were married, so it didn’t count. And she could cure his headaches with cuddles and sex. The other two couldn’t.)

“I’m actually impressed you managed to say that,” Boyd said. “You’re always usually so careful and controlled.”

Derek flushed. It was obvious Stiles made him lose his cool and any ounce of composure he had.

“Stiles has always been awkward with you.” Derek would have felt even sadder about that, if Boyd hadn’t added, “But that’s probably because you’re about as quiet as he is loud. If you talked to him about something other than work, you might find a common interest. Stiles is talkative enough that he’ll probably take the lead once you opened up.”

Isaac clapped his hands. “Wise advice.”

“This is why I married you.” Erica kissed his cheek.

Derek rubbed the back of his neck.

Well, it wouldn’t hurt to try.

 

 

 

A few days later, no matter how hard Derek tried, Stiles still flailed awkwardly whenever they were so much as ten feet from one another. Derek was losing all hope.

The only time Stiles acted normally was when they were working. Right now, the only reason he hadn’t vibrated out of his seat was because they were at a meeting, the last of the year before tomorrow’s Christmas party and subsequent vacation. The conversation was heated, everybody offering this suggestion and that, and Derek was close to snapping.

Desmond and Talia looked no better off at the head of the table. Matthew, who was usually the most patient, was whispering heatedly with Laura and Valerie, and Derek’s uncle Peter had his usual mask of boredom on, fed up with all the talk. The rest of the Management and Executive Committee were clucking like headless chickens.

“…okay, I’ve had enough,” Talia said. Her voice was soft, but it rendered the room silent. “We are not getting anywhere with this.”

“Derek,” Desmond turned to him, “Thoughts?”

This always happened. It wasn’t that Derek was the smartest – he’d give that distinction to Val – but he had always been the silent and calculating one, so his parents tended to ask him what he thought after listening to everyone else squabble like children.

“The research has already been done and evaluated about a dozen times,” Derek said. “If it eases everyone’s concern, we can do a trial run. The program can run with one of our smaller companies before and after Christmas, and then monitor the progress.”

“Do we even have the budget to run this?” Matthew asked.

“We finished all the financial reports last week, including the contingency budget that will run until the end of December. The budget won't be a problem. We’re good.”

Derek ducked his head and tried not to blush when everyone in the room gaped at him in shock. Even Stiles was wide-eyed.

“You’re so efficient. It’s scary.” Peter commented, pleased.

“We can always count on you to have everything straightened out, son,” Talia said proudly.

“Thank you.” Derek knew his face was all blotchy now, especially when Laura elbowed him teasingly. He had always felt uncomfortable in the face of so much attention, even if it was for something good.

Derek kept quiet for the rest of the meeting and didn’t meet anyone’s eyes, even Stiles’ beady gaze from across the room.

 

 

 

Everybody was busy preparing for the company Christmas party the next day, but Derek was still holed up in his office with the last of the paperwork. He was still going to attend and make an appearance, but he would gladly get out of the way and let everybody else handle the affair.

It was a few hours before the party was set to begin when there was a sudden knock on his door. It surprised him. He was sure he was the only one left.

The door opened and in popped Stiles. He looked nervous but determined, and Derek didn’t know what could have possibly put that expression on his face.

Stiles closed the door and approached. He opened his mouth and then squeaked out. “Um, tea?”

Derek flushed and nodded, taking the proffered mug. It was exactly how he liked it. He fell silent as Stiles sat down across from him and looked away, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

“Party,” Derek blurted out. “Um, I mean… you… party…”

How lame. He could slap himself, or if Erica were here she’d slap him.

Stiles seemed to humor him though, and looked up with a smile. “I should be asking you that. You’re the only one left working.”

Derek swirled the tea around his mug. “Laura, Peter and the twins have the party handled. It’s not really my thing.”

They both lapsed into silence and this time Derek felt the panic creep in. For the nth time in his life, he wished he was as outgoing as his siblings and not be the awkward nerd. What good were his business degree and his awards if he couldn’t even strike up a conversation with the one person he actually liked?

“I knew who you were even before I agreed to work for your Dad,” Stiles blurted out all of a sudden. At Derek’s surprise gaze, he ducked his head, looking shy all of a sudden. “I mean, anybody in this business would be stupid not to know who the Hale Family is, but I’ve always admired your work in particular. It was part of why I decided to transfer here, the thought that I'd get to meet you.”

“Oh, t-thank you.” Derek sent him a small smile, warmth blooming inside his chest.

It was like that one smile broke the dam and Stiles suddenly started blabbing.

“You’re brilliant, Derek – the most brilliant of your siblings, in my opinion. Your Dad listens to everything you have to say. Your Mom would never agree to anything you didn’t agree to. Your siblings all adore you, and everyone admires you. And no, I’m not complimenting you just because you said you were, um, into men?” Stiles winced. “I mean, I guess I think I have a chance? Or like, I’m pretty sure that’s why you’re ten times quieter around me and why your siblings have been dropping about a bajillion hints, including your Mom, by the way. Oh, and not to mention Erica, Isaac, and Boyd. And I’m sorry, Derek, but your family really doesn’t do subtle–”

Derek gaped, eyes widening. “They’ve been doing what?”

“I’m pretty sure they think we’d be a good match.” Stiles’ face scrunched up. “I mean, it’s not that I’m doing this for them. I do like you and I…” a blush appeared high on his cheeks, “I’m pretty sure we could be a good match, too.”

“You do?” Derek asked.

“I’m just as bad as you are trying to talk to the person I like… especially when I also respect them so much.” Stiles smiled, soft and fond.

“You… Oh.” Realization dawned on Derek.

Really? Stiles liked him? Seriously?

“Really. Yeah.” Stiles chuckled.

Oh. Derek said that out loud. He fidgeted in his seat and twirled his pen in his hand. Stiles just smiled and waited patiently.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah, Derek?” Stiles’ eyes shone with encouragement.

“Do you…” Derek cleared his throat. “Do you want to come to the party… with me… as my date? Or… or the other way…”

Stiles bent over the table, propping himself up on his elbows until he and Derek were looking at each other up close and eye to eye.

“I’d love to be your date, if you’d be mine?” Stiles looked so happy and excited at the idea of spending time with him that it made Derek feel a little bolder, braver, and more in love.

“Yes. I’d love that.”


End file.
